1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein related to managing and displaying information on an electronic device.
2. Background
A display apparatus have been developed which integrate the display of broadcast and internet-related information. Unfortunately, these devices only have a finite amount of memory, which limits their capability. Also, displaying this information requires payment of costly access fees. Improvements are needed to address these and/or other drawbacks.